A Different Kind of Threat
by sciencelover
Summary: After Percy and his friends find a new camper and brought her to Camp Half-Blood, she somehow goes missing. What if the group that took her may be a threat to the campers? And why does the missing camper know one of the co-leaders of the group? *No Heroes of Olympus and takes place after the Last Olympian. NO SLASH!* Used to be called New demigod, New problems.
1. Chapter 1

**Revised first chapter. **

* * *

><p><strong>NEELY<strong>

Nighttime came quickly and I was late for arriving back home, if you could call it a home. It wasn't even a home, just a boarding house for kids, like me, who parents are gone, or social serves took them away. Hopefully you knew I was talking about an orphanage.

I started to kick a black rock, watching it bounce ahead of me. A sudden wind blew through, making me cold to the bone. All I had on was my usual outfit of a black, long-sleeved shirt, a pale, sleeveless denim vest, black denim skirt, and dark blue and white sneakers. Some people say I wear too much black, but they don't know why. Plus, why would they care? They aren't my friends anyways.

When I arrived at the dumb prison, whoops, sorry, boarding house orphanage, the head manager was waiting for me. Her bird like eyes was already narrowing at me when I walked in. Some people in the orphanage Said she was part bird.

"Neely Night," she said kindly, though it I could tell it was forced. "Where have you been? It is almost eight-thirty at night. You should have been here by six, coming straight back from school after roller hockey practice."

"Lost track of time Mrs. Brooke," I grumbled.

"Miss Night," Mrs. Brooke told me. "This is your third offence. The next one might result in moving you to our other orphanage. Please try harder."

"No promises," I whispered.

Mrs. Brooke let out a heavy sigh. "Lights out is at nine. Head up to your room and please behave." With that she went up to her office, leaving me to head up the staircase to the second floor. The boy dorms were on the first floor while the girls were on the second floor. The third floor was where the gym, library, and game room were located. I opened my dorm room to show my roommate Lilly Ann Dimes in front of the mirror. Her name may sound like unicorns and rainbows, but she is one of the biggest bullies here.

"Well, well," she sneered. "It's little Miss Goth."

"I'm not goth Lilly Ann," I snapped.

"You sure? I mean, you always wear black."

"My vest is light blue."

"Don't get technical." With that, she returned to her second friend, removing the pounds of makeup off her face. I sighed in disgust. Grabbing my red cameo pajama pants and red tee-shirt, I went to the bathroom I had to share with Lilly Ann. I don't know why many people my age say I am Goth. It's not like I truly wore black everyday. I mostly either wore black or dark blue so it couldn't be from that. Maybe it could be from me having midnight black hair. I shook my head in disbelief before putting my pajamas on, remembering how my older brother and I wore pajamas exactly like this before the accident happened. I scolded myself for remembering the past. Remembering turned to sadness and I rather not remember that night.

After brushing my teeth and hair, I exited the bathroom seeing Lily Ann lying on her bed. Ignoring the smirk/glare she was giving me, I headed over to one of the few windows in our dorm. Opening it up, I climbed out to stand on the fire escape, welcoming the cold nighttime air. I sighed, sitting down with my back facing the wall. I often come out here when I needed time to think about my past and my life now.

Many people would consider me as a loner, though I two best friends. The best part is that they both live here and they are on the roller hockey team with me. It is more like a club but we do play other schools. Plus it is co-ed so that makes it more fun and challenging. I remember how my older brother Jake and I would play roller hockey in the drive way with his friends.

Stop it Neely! I scold myself. It has been four years since-

My train of thought stops when I heard a sudden bump! I looked around seeing nothing expect a shift in the shadows. Weird.

"Just your brain playing tricks on you," I whispered to myself. Standing up, I reopened the window, heading back into the dorm. Lilly Ann was flipping through a Tiger Beat magazine while I just lay in my bed, turned off the light, and tried to fall asleep. When I finally fell asleep, I dreamt of the last day with my dad and brother.  
><strong><br>3rd PERSON POV**

A fourteen year old boy stood on the fire escape staring into the window. He was close to being seen when he shadow traveled here. The boy thought he was lucky since he mostly wears black jeans and a black, skull tee-shirt with his aviator jacket and his Stygian sword by his side. He saw a light being turned off, then be briefly turned back on, a pillow being thrown, and the light being turned back off.

The boy was convinced he found the demigod. Pulling out a dark black Iris-messaging phone his father Hades gave him, he called one of the other counselors who were looking for the new demigod somewhere in Ohio.

"Percy," the boy said, when his Iris message went through. "Get the others to Brooke Wells Orphanage. I think I found the new demigod."

Percy looked at the boy in disbelief. "Are you sure Nico? I mean the last time you called me saying you found the demigod we are looking for, it was really a camper already at camp visiting her mortal family."

"But this time I am for sure!" Nico protested.

"Whatever you say Nico."

"Just get out here as soon as possible," Nico told him before cutting off the connection.


	2. Chapter 2

**Revised chapter 2**

* * *

><p><strong>3rd PERSON POV<strong>

Seventeen year old Percy Jackson just finished his conversation with his friend Nico. The boy was so sure he found the demigod the counselors were looking for. The only thing he could do is tell Chiron what Nico told him. When Percy entered the Big House, he found Chiron, Annabeth Chase, and Grover Underwood talking about possible locations to where the demigod could be.

"Chiron," Percy said, interrupting their conversation. "Nico just Iris-messaged me saying he found the demigod the gods told us to find and bring to camp."

"Where is Nico at?" Chiron asked.

"Some place called Brooke Wells Orphanage," the boy answered.

"You, Annabeth, and Grover should take the pegasus in the morning and find Nico. From there, find the demigod and bring her to camp," Chiron instructed. All nodded, understanding their mission for tomorrow.

**NEELY**

_When I closed my eyes, I dreamt of the last day with my dad and brother._

When I woke up, I was breathing hard, with sweat trickling down my forehead. Whenever I dreamt of that day that was how I always woke up. It bothered me since I dream that almost every week.

I dragged myself out of bed, taking a glance over at Lilly Ann. She was still asleep, snoring like she does every day. I chuckled to myself before heading into the bathroom to get ready for the school day. After putting on my usual outfit and brushing my hair and teeth, I went to wake up Lilly Ann. If I didn't wake her up, she would sleep till noon, missing most of school. And when asked why she didn't get up, she would blame it on me. I don't really care though that I have to wake her up; I spray her with a spray bottle filled with ice-cold water. I grabbed the bottle I kept in the mini fridge/freezer (yea they give us those here) and sprayed her straight in the face. I was laughing my head off when she bolted upright in her bed screaming.

"Why would you do that?" she screeched.

Through my laughter, I answered, "Just waking you up. I do this everyday and it's the same reaction."

"You are such a brat! Now that I am up, get out of my way. I need to do my makeup."

"It's only school Lilly Ann. Not the Oscars."

She completely ignored me and headed towards the bathroom. I kicked the bathroom door before heading down to the kitchen. The older kids were already at school so the only people left were the kids my age or younger. The orphanage sends us to one of three schools, depending on which on would be better for us. And how would they know that? I have no idea. I think they just send us to a random school.

After going through the mini cafeteria line they had, grabbing my breakfast of eggs, toast, fruit, and juice, I headed towards the back of the kitchen area, to a small table where I sat with my friends Roxanne Kingston and Chase Carson. Roxanne's parents dropped her off at this exact orphanage when she was seven years old. She has been here for four years, two years more than I have. Chase has been here for only six months. His mom died when he was young and his dad recently passed away from lung cancer. They both were already sitting at the table when I arrived.

"Are you ready for the weekend?" Chase asked me.

I nodded. "More ready to practice for the game next week." He smiled in understanding.

"I am getting a new roommate," Roxanne suddenly said.

"Hopefully she is not like Lilly Ann," I told her. She groaned when she heard her name. She hated her ever since she called her 'a girl nobody wants around or will never be liked, even by her parents'. Roxanne almost punched her square in the face but she restrained herself. She still hasn't forgiving her, even after four years. After ten minutes of eating breakfast, we grabbed our coats and book bags from the coat room and walked to school. We passed Lilly Ann with her friends before we left. As always, she was wearing pounds of makeup. Way too much for an eleven year old.

Roxanne, Chase, and I all go to Fielder Elementary School. At this school, you have two different teachers for your main classes. I have history and English with this really boring teacher, Mr. Carp, and math and science with a fun/easily distracted teacher, Mrs. Neutral. The only classes I have with Roxanne and Chase is art and gym plus lunch.

History and English was horrible because it seemed to go on forever. In math and science, we got off topic about five times, which was fine by me though we were talking about swimming and puppies. Lunch was okay, only because this one kid in fifth grade who thinks he's all that threw his bagged lunch at Chase.

At the end of the day, I had to walk back to the orphanage by myself. Both Roxanne and Chase had to stay after school for tutoring in math. I walked back there by myself before but when I walked past the side road we pass everyday, I heard growling.

Suddenly three things that looked like dogs, but were the size of a baby elephant, jumped out the side road, heading straight for me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait. I finally sat down and wrote this. If you are not aware, I changed the summary and the title. I also revised the first two chapters so their should be less confusion with how some of the sentences were worded. I will try to update this more often, seeing as marching band is coming to an end and we already had homecoming this past Saturday. I also want to let you know, that the POV won't always be Neely's, it will change to someone elses over time. **

* * *

><p><strong>NEELY<strong>  
><em><br>Suddenly three things that looked like dogs, but were the size of a baby elephant, jumped out the side road, heading straight for me._

They were growling at me, flashing a set of yellow pointed teeth. I didn't know what to do. The worst dog I met was a beagle that took my shoe and buried it in the sand. Compared to the situation I am in now, I would take the shoe stealing beagle.

My first reaction was to run but I knew I could never out run those things. I would most likely make it two-hundred feet before one of them pounced on me. I started to slowly back away, away from where I live. The dogs started to slowly come after me, growling and it almost seemed like they were smiling.

They seemed ready to pounce and were waiting for the right moment. Well their wish was granted, because I tripped backwards on a rock that had to be on the sidewalk. I closed my eyes as I feel to the ground, waiting for that old feeling of me knowing I am going to die to come again. But the only thing I felt was something that was almost like flour, but ten times more disgusting, fall on me.

I opened my eyes slowly, afraid to what I would see. What I saw was a boy about three years older than me, dressed in all black, holding a sword and talking to the three dogs in a foreign language that I could somehow understand.

I never saw the teen before in my life. Not even when I would travel around the city with Roxanne and Chase. Because of that, I could easily recognize most of the people living here. Expect for this stranger.

Maybe it was because I didn't know who this kid was, or that he had a sword in his hands is what caused me to slowly crab walk away from him and the dogs. Stupid plan on my part because as soon as I started moving, the dogs caught sight of me. They both managed to leap over the teenager. I will admit that the teen had good reflexes. He was able to raise he sword up and manage to kill one of the two. I saw the last one jumping at me and I my first reaction was to raise my right arm and cover my face.

Bad idea number two.

The dog's nails on his paw sliced my arm before the disgusting flour like substance landed on me again. Luckily the cut wasn't deep but it still caused me to scream out in pain. I closed my eyes and tried to take calming breathes before I opened them again. I slowly started to sit up.

I first saw the teenage boy from earlier. His focus seemed to be somewhere in the sky. When he turned around and saw me sitting up, he gave me his hand to grab. I reluctantly did and he helped me up to my feet.

"Does your arm hurt?" he asked me. I automatically gave him an _Are you serious_, look. Did he not hear me scream out in pain?

"Right, stupid question. I don't have any supplies on me now but when my friends arrive to pick us up, we can easily fix that cut before we leave."

"What did you mean by 'before we leave'?"

"You are not safe here. You need to be taken to your new home."

"I already been to more homes in Ohio then you could probably imagine. So excuse me if I am sounding rude but I am not going anywhere with you." With that I ran into the street to pass the teen before getting back on to the sidewalk and running the rest of the way back to the orphanage.

By me running the rest of the way, I arrived at the orphanage in about five minutes. I didn't go to the nurse that they had here, or to the older teenagers taking a health occupations class at the high school to fix my cut. I usually would have but they would ask questions about what happen. And honestly, I can't really process what happen. It was just too bizarre and farfetched.

I was happy that when I opened the door to my room, Lilly Ann wasn't in the room. When I entered the bathroom, I threw my vest to the ground and I rolled up my sleeve to take a better look at the cut.

Like I said before, the cut wasn't deep but it was pretty long. I turned on the faucet and I started to clean some of the blood that dried on my arm already. I then grabbed a washcloth and put pressure on it to try to stop the already slowing down bleeding. When I exited the bathroom, I saw a figure out in the fire escape. I dropped the washcloth on my bedside table before heading over to the window.

"What are you doing here?" I asked after opening up the window. The figure turned out to be the teenage boy from earlier.

He entered my room through the window before answering, "Like I already told you, you need to come with me and my friends to your new home."

"And like I already told you, I am not going anywhere with you."

"Unless you want to be killed by something worse than those three hellhounds from earlier, you better come with me."

I completely ignored him as I went and sat on my bed and put the washcloth back on my arm. When I looked back up at the boy, I got my first good look at him. If Lilly Ann saw him, she would diffidently say he is goth. He had a dark black shirt with skull heads on it with black skinny jeans. His eyes were a dark brown color and his hair was also a dark brown almost black color.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him after a few minutes.

"Those hellhounds will only be the first monsters to attack you. It may not be for days, weeks, or months till the next attack but it will happen."

"Okay crazy person."

"I am not lying. You need to get to Camp Half-Blood."

"What's that? It sounds like some sort of disease."

The boy rolled his eyes at my guess. "I assure you it's not a disease but it's a camp for people like us. When we get to New York either me or one of my friends will explain it to you in more detail. But until they arrive, you might want to start packing."

"What makes you think I will go with you and your friends? Besides the fact about monsters attacking," I questioned him.

"There's the fact that you can find out who your mom or dad is," he told me.

"Would I find out more about my birth mom or my brother's birth mom?"

"Yours, not your brothers. Wait, you have a brother?"

"An older half-brother, if you wanted to be specific."

"Is he here?"

"No and I don't want to talk about my brother at the moment."

Before the teenager could say anything, there was a loud crash out on the side of the road.

The teenager walked over to the window and looked down. "Of course my idiot cousin would fall onto the ground," he said before turning around. "I will go down and bring Annabeth up to help you. I should have asked you earlier but what is your name?"

"Neely. Can you tell me yours?"

"I am Nico. Stay up here and don't go anywhere till I bring Annabeth up." He then did something strange. There was almost like a shift in the shadows coming towards him. He then disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>I would like to know your opinion on this. I only ask for constructive critisme. Please don't put "This sucks" or something along those lines. <strong>

**I hope you enjoyed the third chapter. I am going to posting a fourth chapter in about two weeks.**

**~sciencelover**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the late update. I will really try my hardest to update more often. Well here is a perfect treat for your Thanksgiving dinner, a new chapter for a story I hope you are enjoying.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the awesome series known as Percy Jackson and the Olympians. **

* * *

><p><strong>NEELY <strong>

_Before the teenager could say anything, there was a loud crash out on the side of the road._

_The teenager walked over to the window and looked down. "Of course my idiot cousin would fall onto the ground," he said before turning around. "I will go down and bring Annabeth up to help you. I should have asked you earlier but what is your name?"_

_"Neely. Can you tell me yours?"_

_"I am Nico. Stay up here and don't go anywhere till I bring Annabeth up." He then did something strange. There was almost like a shift in the shadows coming towards him. He then disappeared._

It took me a moment to realize that the strange kid Nico wasn't in my room anymore. I ran over to the window and looked outside. I must have breathed in to much paint fumes in the gym because what I saw made no sense. Nico was outside on the side of the street with three other teens. What really made me question my mental state were the three horses- two white and one black. What surprised me was that the horses had wings! Who ever heard of a horse having wings? The winged-horses on the street were truly beautiful.

I must have been staring at the winged-horses for too long because I suddenly heard a cough behind me. Turning around, I saw that Nico was back with an older girl that I assumed was Annabeth. She looked flustered and her grey eyes seemed to glare at Nico. I was scared at her glare, and it wasn't even for me. Nico just shrugged it off and sat down on Lilly Ann's bed and picked up her latest issue of _Tiger Beat_ magazine and started to flip threw it.

"Boring...can't sing...so glad she isn't Will's sibling..." Nico mumbled as he looked threw the articles.

"Don't ignore me Nico! I know you purposely had us land in China!" the girl, Annabeth, screamed at him.

"Just help Neely pack so we can leave. I don't know when this girl who owns this horrible magazine gets back. And give her some ambrosia while you're at it. She got a cut from the hellhound attack."

Annabeth rolled her eyes while she grabbed something out of her North Face jacket pocket. It was a zip block bag filled with what looked like brownie squares. She took one out, broke it in half and gave me the one half. "Eat that slowly and it should make the cut disappear on your arm," she told me while eyeing the cut and dried blood on my right arm. "Now let's get packing."

In reality, the packing only took about ten minutes, but to me it seemed to take four hours. It probably would have not taken that long if I didn't take clothes out of my suitcase and put it back into my closet. Annabeth seemed to get more irritated every time I did because she eventually told me to just sit on the bed and to not touch the clothes in the case. I don't know how but Annabeth somehow managed to get all my clothes and other things into the suitcase. The clothes were even folded nice, something I certainly could not do.

"Is there anything else that you need?" Annabeth asked me after she finished.

I nodded. There was something in the back of the closet that I needed. In the back was a safe that held my most private items so that Lilly Ann couldn't get to them. After putting in the combination, I pulled out the only two items in the safe- a picture of my dad, brother and me and a sliver necklace two charms on it- a sliver treble clef and an eighth note. I kept these two items in the safe because these were the only two items I was able to save from the house fire. I wanted to keep them safe.

I put the necklace on and put the picture underneath one of my shirts in the suitcase. Annabeth shut the top and zipped it up before handing it to Nico.

"You get to carry the suitcase since you took me to China. And we are heading down the fire escape since you are planning on shadow traveling back to camp," Annabeth told Nico.

"You suck Chase," he grumbled as he opened the window and went out to the fire escape. Annabeth went towards the window and was about to climb out until she noticed that I didn't follow her.

"Come on Neely, we have to get you to camp fast," she told me.

"I honestly don't want to go with you guys. You keep saying strange things and making me question my insanity."

"Every one of us had that same thought at one point. Nico has your things so staying in this place isn't an option." What she said was true but it still didn't make me want to go anywhere with them.

Annabeth seemed to notice my hesitation to go with her. "You will be much happier at camp. I promise we will explain everything to you once we arrive at camp."

I sighed and followed her out the window and down the fire escape. I wonder if this will be my last time at some orphanage or if I will even make friends at Camp Half-Something. Since I was so observed in my thoughts, I didn't even notice that we were climbing down the last ladder and were about to touch down onto the ground.

We headed across the street to where Nico was already standing with two other teenagers. Both were boys and looked around the same age as Annabeth, maybe around seventeen or eighteen. One of the boys had messy black hair and what I would call interesting green eyes. His eyes were almost sea green and reminded me of the days I spent at the beach with my old friends. The other boy had curly brown hair and brown eyes. They seemed to be having a conversation with each other until they noticed me and Annabeth walking up to them.

"So are we ready to head to camp?" the black haired teen asked Annabeth.

She nodded. "Neely, this is Percy Jackson and Grover Underwood. You already know mine and Nico names."

"You don't need to state the obvious Wise Girl," the black haired teen, whose name I now know is Percy, stated.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Let's just get Neely to camp and then explain everything to her there. Hopefully when she arrives, her godly parent will claim her."

"If getting to this camp is the only way I will get answers from you crazy people, then let's get going," I said.

"If she really wants answers like I did, then let's get to camp quickly. Neely, let me introduce you to Porkpie, the pegasus that will take you to camp." Percy led me over to one of the pure white winged-horses, or pegasus. I remembered from an extra credit project that a Pegasus was Greek. Looking at the pure white pegasus, I realized that it really is one of the pegasus's from the myths.

I was really excited to get on the horse and Percy seemed to sense it. He told me how to get on safely without falling off or kicking one of the wings. After I got on, Porkpie started to rise off the ground a few feet. Porkpie didn't go up any higher till Grover got on the other white pegasus and Annabeth and Percy got on the pure black one.

Grover spoke up for the first time. "We will be flying in a line, side by side. Don't worry about controlling Porkpie Neely. He knows where we are going. We will meet you at camp Nico." With that last statement, all three pegasus rose quickly into the air and took off flying.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope everyone has a good Thanksgiving. Enjoy your Thanksgiving dinner, unless you are like me and you don't enjoy it and just eat mashed potatoes. I would like to have your opinion on this chapter because to me, this isn't my favorite chapter. Say safe everyone. And if you go Black Friday shopping, I hope you get good deals. <strong>

**~sciencelover**

**P.S. You here seen Sinister? I did and I think it was scary and messed up. What is your opinion on that movie?**


End file.
